


Shh, Shut Up!

by KaneAllison



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneAllison/pseuds/KaneAllison
Summary: Justin and Ken are secretly in a relationship knowing that Josh, Sejun and Stell doesn't support same sex relationship. They believe that being in a realationship with same gender is a sin.What if they found out their secret? Is it going to be the end of their almost-perfect friendship? Or worst, their relationship?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Kudos: 2





	Shh, Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> ; Grammatical errors ahead.  
> ; This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

* * *

》PROLOGUE《

"Im sorry" nakayukong ika niya habang nakasiklop ang kaniyang mga palad.

Man, I didn't sign up for this shit!

"You damn serious??" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Paulo.

"I am. Sorry, Im leaving" yumuko muna siya saamin bago umalis sa harapan namin.

"Wow, what the fuck just happened?" wala sa sariling untag niya.

"Sejun, let's go" aya ko sakaniya dahil hindi parin siya makapaniwala sakaniyang narinig. Aaminin kong hindi rin ako makapaniwala dahil isa sa rules namin ang nilabag nila.

"Alam niyo? Mabuti pa magsi-uwi na muna tayo, let that information sink in" siya ang pinaka nabigla sa aming lahat. Kapag nag set ka ng rules ay susundin niya talaga, kumbaga papahalagahan niya. I know, Stell hates them now but that's just temporary. He is the most softie in our group.

"Sige, see you tommorow" Sejun said before leaving.

Stell left already and I'm the one who just left here. I'm waiting for Ken to come back, he has reasons.

....

Magdadalawang oras na simula noong umalis sina Sejun at Stell pero andito parin ako naghihintay, baka sakaling mali ang dinig ko.

Biglang nag vibrate ang phone ko, tanda na may nareceived akong message.

From: Nekchi  
Uwi na, kita kita mula dito. 

Nagpalinga linga ako nang mabasa ko ang mensahe niya, baka sakaling makita ko siya. Ngunit bigo ako, hindi ko siya makita dahil sa dami ng tao dito. Agaran ko siyang nireplyan upang palipitin sa'kin at makausap ko siya ng maayos.

To: Nekchi  
No, lumapit ka dito.

I turned off my phone and hid it in my pocket. 

"JOSH!" rinig ko sigaw ng kung sino, akmang titignan ko kung sino ang tumawag sa'kin nang biglang magvibrate nanaman ang cellphone ko. Kaya kinuha ko ito sa bulsa ko at tinignan ang message.

From: Mav  
Umuwi kana, oras na Josh Cullen. Huwag kang magpaka martyr diyan.

Napiling ako dahil sa nabasa ko, really? Paano nanaman niya nalaman? hays!

To: Mav  
Dude, no. 5 mins please?

From: Mav  
Uuwi ka o kakaladkarin kita papasok dito sa kotse ko?

What the hell?????? Sabi ko nga uuwi na ako.

I sent a message to Nekchi so that he knows that I'm leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, see you next update!


End file.
